


Sleepless Night (So In Love With You).

by Nayong127



Series: A Little Bit Of You. [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic YuTae, Fluff, It's too much fluff, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Yuta in pink pajama, slow dancing at 3 AM, soft romance, they are so sickening in love, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/pseuds/Nayong127
Summary: Taeyong can't fall asleep and Yuta thinks it's a good idea to dance to " The Way You Look Tonight" in their pajamas in the kitchen of their new house at 3 AM with their heads resting on each other's shoulders.





	Sleepless Night (So In Love With You).

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this drabble to @hottyong who inspired me to write it. When you said that you imagined YuTae doing the slow dance and I pictured it. I was smiling like an idiot and it's YuTae so, I had to!!!!I am so sorry if this wasn't good and I apologize. I think my writing skills have worsened. I haven't published a story in so long and I was so conflicted whether to post it or not. Hope everyone will enjoy this!!!!

 

Taeyong can feel his boyfriend's tight grip on his waist but, he can't seem to fall asleep tonight. Maybe it's because they finally bought their dream house which they had wanted to buy since a few years. Slowly he loosens Yuta's hold on his waist and moves out of the bed trying to be as quiet as possible. Even if he would scream and jump on the bed, Yuta would still be sleeping like a log. The moonlight that sweeps through the cracks of the curtain is caressing Yuta's delicate face, making him look angelic and, Taeyong suddenly has an urge to run his fingers over that beautiful face of his lover.

 

With a last one look and a chaste peck on his forehead, Taeyong leaves their bedroom to make his way into the kitchen. The kitchen is so beautiful that he cried the first time he saw it while Yuta stood there comforting him and trying to suppress his laugh. The picture perfect kitchen looked like it belonged on the cover of a designer catalouge. The intelligent placement of appliances is beautifully matched by quartz counter-tops. An edge profile perfectly accents the kitchen's sharp colour scheme and enriched feel. And, you can't blame him for shedding some tears. Definitely not. 

 

Taking a bottle of water, Taeyong leans on the quartz counter-tops and stares at the moon which looks so bright tonight, maybe it's his imagination only. He slowly gulps the water, the moonlight accompanying him with the sound of the clock as it reads 3 AM in the morning. However, he is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't hear the soft footsteps that is nearing the kitchen.

 

 

Yuta feels a little cold, searching for his boyfriend's warmth only to discover the side of the bed to be empty. Yuta doesn't have to think to know that Taeyong couldn't fall asleep, it's because he is sensitive and the shifting made him little uncomfortable to sleep on their new bed. With a groan, he stands up to look at the clock, which reads 3 AM. Hands softly rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, and hair tousled in different directions, he heads to the bathroom to look for his boyfriend. No trace of Taeyong in the bathroom and he softly makes his way towards the kitchen and there he sees his boyfriend leaning on the counter-top, deep in his thoughts to notice Yuta at the entrance. It would be funny to scare the shit out of Taeyong but, the thoughts fly out of his mind remembering that it's their first night in their dream house and Yuta doesn't want Taeyong to have a very bad impression of their first night, or day whatever you wanna say.

 

With light steps, he walks to where his boyfriend is standing, wearing a blue pajama which had unicorns pasted all over it. Yuta had bought couple pajamas because why not? His was pink with unicorns and Taeyong gave him a sly smile before saying that he knew Yuta would choose the pink one. Taeyong is too lost in his thoughts to notice him and Yuta pouts because that guy is just way too oblivious of his surroundings. Sadly, Yuta loves him so much to turn a blind eye on how dumb Taeyong really is. 

 

"Can't sleep?" Yuta questions even if he knows the answer as he encircles his arms around Taeyong's waist. Taeyong lets out a not so manly shriek and Yuta snorts at how much of a scaredy cat Taeyong is. Taeyong may look tough and manly but, he is a baby in reality, his baby. 

 

"Yeah. And, how about you?" Taeyong sounds tired but, his voice is so soft and soothing that Yuta can listen to him talk for hours. 

 

"Can't sleep without you." Yuta says and he gives a soft peck on Taeyong's neck. Taeyong whines as Yuta keeps on giving him butterfly kisses, which is a pleasant feeling but, he doesn't want to get a hard on right now. He has a sudden urge to pin Yuta on the counter-top and fuck him senseless but, that would be pretty gross as they have to eat in the kitchen and Taeyong is too tired to scrub the kitchen. Again.

 

"Stop it, babe." Taeyong is serious but, Yuta doesn't want to as he licks Taeyong's earlobe and gives a teasing bite on it. Taeyong turns around and faces Yuta, the dim kitchen lights casting a shadow on his face and making him look stunning, even with his hideous hair. Before Yuta can open his mouth, there is a pair of soft lips on his and Yuta doesn't miss a beat to kiss Taeyong back. Taeyong is quite aggressive but, Yuta doesn't mind that. His hands pull Taeyong closer and are playing with the soft locks while, Taeyong has his hands encircling Yuta's petite waist. They kiss for sometime, tongues fighting for dominance and Yuta is satisfied when Taeyong moans in his mouth, and both pulling away to breathe. 

 

"Let's go to sleep now." Taeyong says softly as he thumbs Yuta's supple cheeks. Taeyong doe eyes are so captivating that Yuta can't look away. He leans to give a chaste kiss on Taeyong's soft lips and then on the tip of his nose, which makes Taeyong giggle and it makes Yuta's heart fill with Cherry Blossoms. 

 

"Let's dance?" Yuta says as he takes out his phone out of his pocket and Taeyong eyes him as he talked some stupid shit, which Yuta totally did but, that's okay, let him be romantic for once. 

 

"It's our first night here and let's make it special." Yuta whispers and Taeyong doesn't have a heart to decline it, Yuta looks earnestly at him and Taeyong's breathe hitch in his throat. He could never say No to his precious Yuta and while Yuta bites his lips waiting for a response, Taeyong gives him a beautiful smile, pink lips stretched beautifully and eyes turning into crescents and a soft peck on Yuta's plump lips. Yuta reciprocates the smile, doe eyes sparkling and smile so bright that the stars would look dull compared to him.

"Shall we?" Taeyong asks and Yuta puts his phone on the counter-top, playing "The Way You Look Tonight." Taeyong takes Yuta's hands in his and pulls him closer, his hands resting on Yuta's waist while Yuta has his hands encircled around Taeyong's neck. 

 

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_  
_When the world is cold,_  
_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
_And the way you look tonight._

 

They move with the beat of the song and Taeyong has his head resting on Yuta's shoulder and the same with Yuta. Taeyong can hear Yuta humming to the song and it's the most beautiful voice, Taeyong has ever heard. The night is beautiful but, Yuta makes it more perfect than it already is.

 

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
_And your cheeks so soft,_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you,_  
_And the way you look tonight._

 

Taeyong has a smile tugging his lips upwards as he sings the lyrics, realizing that the song is definitely made for Yuta, _his Yuta_. The image of Yuta smiling, doe eyes turning into crescents and lips stretched beautifully flashes in his mind. The image of Yuta with his cheeks decorated in a beautiful hue of pink, makes his insides tingle in warmth and he pulls Yuta closer.

 

_With each word your tenderness grows,_  
_Tearing my fears apart_  
_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_  
_Touches my foolish heart._

 

Yuta smiles as he hums the song, being in Taeyong's arms always made his fears vanish into thin air. Taeyong has always been his haven and home, there is nowhere he would rather be. Yuta knows that Taeyong will keep his heart safe and never hurt him, shower him with love and kisses. It makes Cherry Blossoms bloom in his heart, making his skin tingle in warmth and there is a pleasant feeling tugging on his heart. 

 

  
_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change_  
_Keep that breathless charm._  
_Won't you please arrange it?_  
_'Cause I love you_  
_Just the way you look tonight._

 

 

Taeyong stops for a moment and Yuta is confused but, his confusion soon dissipates as Taeyong leans his forehead on Yuta's. There is a small smile of contentment and, Yuta closes his eyes too, enjoying the warmth that's pooling in the pit of his stomach. Swaying their hips to the rhythm of the song while being in each other's arms is so blissful that Yuta wouldn't trade it for anything. Never.

 

"Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight." Yuta sings loudly for Taeyong to hear and opens his eyes to look at those beautiful doe eyes of his lover. Taeyong is staring at him with serene fondness and adoration that it makes him remember the first date they had, the first kiss they shared and the first time they made love to each other. Taeyong was so gentle with him, showering him with kisses, uncovering each and every bits of him with softness like Taeyong knew it was for him, that Yuta was made for him only.

 

  
_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change_  
_Keep that breathless charm._  
_Won't you please arrange it?_  
_'Cause I love you_  
_Just the way you look tonight._  
_Just the way you look tonight._  
_Darling_  
_Just the way you look tonight._

                                                                       

 

Hearing Yuta say those beautiful words is so blissful and Taeyong knows even if he hears it hundred times, he still craves for more. With a simple kiss and touch, he wants more and more. Yuta is like a drug and Taeyong is addicted. Taeyong opens his eyes to look at Yuta's beautiful face, who has his eyes closed, a slight hue of pink decorating his cheeks. Yuta opens his eyes to look at his own and Taeyong knows that Yuta is his world, giving him a sweet smile full of fondness and adoration which is only reserved for the younger, Taeyong brushes his nose with Yuta to hear a melodious giggle. And, it sets his heart on fire while his insides melt in utter bliss.

 

"Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight." Taeyong whispers softly while stroking Yuta's cheeks and cups his face to lean in and give a peck on Yuta's plush lips. It was only supposed to be a chaste kiss but, Yuta pulls him closer and Taeyong just loves it. The image of Yuta with swollen eyes, hair tousled in every direction and wearing pink pajama tugs his heart with warmth and he smiles into the sweet kiss that they are sharing. No tongues fighting for dominance, no lust, just a sweet kiss full of love and fondness. Yuta pulls away for a puff of air and leans his forehead on Taeyong's. Yuta's charms always work on Taeyong, there is no doubt on that.

 

"I love you." And, Taeyong is smitten.

 

"I love you, too." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I want to apologize again. I know it's super cheesy and totally not like the real YuTae who has a push and pull. I just picture them super fluffy and cutesy with each other. Kind of cringe worthy too, I guess lol. Criticisms and comments are highly appreciated!!! Thank you once again!!!!


End file.
